1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera system and, in particular, to a remotely controllable camera system comprising a camera body and an operation card functioning as a lens cover.
2. Description of Related Art
One of conventional types of cameras comprises a camera body equipped with all photographic functions and a camera cover or operation card attached to and detached from the camera body. Such a camera is known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-244330. This camera cover incorporates a remote control system through which various types of exposures are made. Incorporating a remote control system into the camera cover enables the camera body to be structured small in overall size and provides improved portability of the camera.
However, there is a problem that the camera cover is possibly often lost. For example, in the event where the camera is not remotely operated through the camera cover but directly operated by operating a shutter release switch button equipped on the camera body, the camera cover remains detached from the camera body. In such an event, the camera cover is possibly lost, which leads to aggravation of portability.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a camera equipped with a remote control system incorporated in a operation card which is conveniently used even in the event the camera is not remotely controlled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a camera equipped with a remote control system incorporated in a operation card which is extremely easy to be handled.
The foregoing objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a camera system which comprises a camera body having at least an exposure means for making exposure and a lens cover type of operation card incorporating a function of operating the camera system which covers the taking lens when attached to the front of the camera body and is remotely operable to manipulate the camera system while remaining detached from the camera body. The operation card is attachable to one of exteriors of the camera body other than the front, for example the back most desirably, and enables the camera system to be operated through the operation card even while it is attached to the one exterior of the camera body. The camera system has an optical communication means provided between the camera body and the operation card which is enabled to operate when the operation card is attached to the one exterior of the camera body, for example, the back of the camera body. Further the camera system may have a display means such as a LCD panel installed to the operation card to display exposure data and/or operation data as a visual image thereon. The data may include a number of prints, a date, a time and a caption to be printed on a picture, data of exposure and camera operation, descriptions and directions relating to camera operation in different languages.
According to the camera system, because the operation card as a lens or camera cover remains attached to the camera body during operating the camera system to take pictures, there is there is no fears that the operation card is lost. Further, even while the operation card functions as a remote control device even while it is detached from the camera, the camera body has no necessity to be equipped with various operation members but only necessity to have an essential operation element such as a main switch for powering on the camera system, which is always desirable to make the camera body simple in structure. The optical communication means avoids electrical parts such as electric contacts necessary to operationally couple the operation card and the camera body, in other words to provide intercommunication of information between the operation card and the camera body, which is always desirable to prevent the camera system from encountering operational errors even if the operation card is frequently attached to and detached from the camera body and ensures reliable intercommunication of information between them. Further the display means, which is preferred to be installed to the operation card at one side which faces the taking lens of the camera body while attached to the front of the camera body, is advantageous to making the camera body small in size.